


Beep beep,Reddie.

by cantstanreddie



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Eventual Smut, M/M, Slow Burn, artist!eddie, lots of love, stoner!richie!, the losers want them to get their shit together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantstanreddie/pseuds/cantstanreddie
Summary: You never saw any of the losers without the other , but Richie and Eddie were attached at the hip and finally build up feelings are bound to explode.





	1. Chapter 1

Richie Tozier is a boy of many corks.

The weirdest combination of faint freckles and coke bottle glasses paired with the biggest mop of black curls. 

“So eds,why’re you so deep in thought when I could be deep in y-“ 

luckily his Trashmouth was hushed by bev who threw a pillow at his head just before I could move. 

Its Friday night and after the getting pass the giant ball of annoyance that is my mother the other losers and I are watching some movie I’ve lost track of. 

ONLY BECAUSE RICHIE IS LAYING IN BETWEEN MY LEGS!

So out of impulse I run my hand through the mess of curls in my lap only to hear what I swear was a purr from below me. 

Bill and Stan always wore this smug glance at me knowing my gay sinner thoughts about the boy below me.  
After middle school I stayed pretty much the same , but Richie got tall and when I say tall almost a foot above me, longer hair rich chocolatey eyes and a voice change that made my skin crawl. You’ll catch Richie either with a cigarette or weed in some smokeable form. But I loved this bo since the moment I knew what love was but growing up in Derry I’ve never gotten the “boys like boys” talk but rich.

Ben and bev finally got over the hushed whispers and hot red faces and adored each other openly every chance given.

Sophomore year so did Bill and Stan after a session of weed smoke , teen angst and truth or dare.  
Mike found a nice boy from the grocery store and hit it off with him quickly.

Oh but me and Richie? I just hopelessly tried not to fall for something new about him everyday and this warm feeling i get whenever he smiles.

Just then I heard the movie ended and I felt Richie shift inbetween my legs and by surprise the bloods rushing to my face and dick.  
please don’t notice please don’t notice please don’t notice please don’t not-  
“hey even little spaghetti gets exicited when he sees me , huh Ed’s?” Richie smirked and looked at me with a suggestive stare and a small lick of lips above a whisper so only I’d hear. 

In that moment I knew I was fucked for well , ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richies in deep

Eddie Kaspbrak is driving me up the wall. 

The losers and I have been friends since the beginning of time and I’ve always been attached to a certain asthmatic.

Currently we’re having a movie night , a Friday night event we’re had ever since grade 6.

Bev and Ben are laid together eyes fixed on the screen , somehow morphed into one person seemingly.

Bill and Stan are on the fold out both maxing out at 5’8 half way asleep and wrapped up together.

Then Eddie , of course is laying next to me looking absolutely  marvelous. Somehow age has transformed Eddie from the cutest thing alive to I wanna rio your clothes off hot. He didn’t grow that much , just a jawline for the gods and smooth brown eyes that make my stomach do hurdles. 

I 

 

After focusing on his thoughts running through his head I felt his hand run in my hair. 

It was suppose to be a comforting gesture but sends a shiver down my spine that began a warmth in my lower stomach. After deciding enough needed to be enough before I got caught up in the feeling and made things awkward real quick.

”Why be so deep in thought when I could be deep in yo-“

A pillow sliencing my sentence and making Eddie both blush and clutch his hand in my hair.

I look down and notice my words had awoken something fairly quickly.

He was beginning to get hard.

I took notice to it and instead of being surprised I let a smirk fall to my face to reveal the want I’ve sheltered for so long.

”Even little spagetti is excited to see me”

Looks like we’re both screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh these poor gays let’s hope they get their shit together. Follow me on tumblr @cantstanreddie for some updates. Also I’m sorry if I changed up some of the dialogue between them ((:


	3. gay in derry

~~~~Loving someone is no doubt overwhelming especially being _young_. 

Because when you’re an kid you’re always told your feelings are uncontrollable and less likely merely on your age. 

Art was the one thing that never screamed at me  **change** my saving grace was the feeling of a canvas. a canvas that consisted of unruly black curls and freckles that danced in the sun. “Eds where’d you go when you spaced off  shit”.

 Sixteen i’m sixteen sitting at lunch in a shitty high school in Derry Maine and i’m in love with my best friend.

”Fuck off rich i was thinking of ways to shut you up for five seconds”.

”Wanna take me home and shut me up spaghetti?” 

Stan smiled knowingly at me while the other losers are use the bickering at this point “Yeah eddie wanna shut him up” stan laughed out and in suit bill follows his laughter. 

That weekend before i spent with stan and had to speak to someone about “the richie thing”

”I think i like ri-“ “You like Richie don’t you “ Stan gave me an almost stale expression “The both of you are gonna drive me up the wall with your constant pinning.” He would  **never** feel the way i feel for him so i ended up leaving the conversation there.

 

Another Friday night hit so we all pilled up into Bills family room to watch whatever someone picked this week. We settle in Bev with Ben and Mike , Stan and Bill all sprawled out on the couch leaving richie and i on the chair as we’ve done for years. 

“Admit you just wanted to sit on my lap huh baby” Richie gave me a smirk and i could barely see on his dimly lit face. Being gay in derry maine was getting harder by the second.literally. 

My brain short circuited at the petname and i felt the fact the comment traveled low in my belly. “In your dreams asshole” i shoved richie away slightly “Plus this is how we always sit now shut up so i can watch the movie” i whispered harshly. Half way into the movie it got cold to i shifted more into richies lap purely trying to get more blanket i convinced myself. Richie wrapped his arms around my waist closing his hands and resting the on my lower stomach. Before i could say anything i looked up and Richies eyes were glued to the screen as i felt my heart rate speed up at the movement i ended up jumping a bit

_oh_ he’s hard oh my god oh my god oh my god. Experimentally moving my hips i feel Richie pressed up on to my ass and my head began to spin as i felt him harden at each grind down of my hips. 

“fuck eds you trying to kill me in front of our friends?” Richie whispers to me breathing becoming labored and eyes half lidded.  Slowly Richies hands began exploring the parts of my body covered by the blanket and my body responds to the touch almost immediately.a small whimper drowned out by the corny horror movie clown everyone else was so intranced in i grind down harder and harder until richie stops my hips 

“Unless you want me to cum myself you gotta stop that” voice almost dripped in honey and as fast as his hands started they stopped. 

Richie tozier makes it and me evenhanded growing up gay in Derry Maine. 

**Author's Note:**

> the gays are shaking


End file.
